Kurt Hummel Manwhore?
by Suckerpuncher
Summary: Kurt feels bad. And then he starts to act like a manwhore. Purt. Klaine. And Kurt/ lots of other people. Sounds bad but I'm no good at summaries. But please read.


**Just a One shot. I always wanted to see Kurt as manwhore... and in the outfit he wears in this. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten a phone call from Blaine asking him if he could come over to his house and Kurt agreed. Shortly after Kurt had found himself sitting on Blaine's bed, making out. Heavy making out. Him and Blaine were going great, it had been weeks since they had told each other that they loved one and other. Blaine's hands were running through Kurt's hair and Kurt's hands were making there way down to Blaine's ass. Blaine was smiling as he was kissing Kurt, and Kurt was doing the same. When Blaine broke away. Kurt was looking into those brown eyes, twinkling the with the short amount of light that was in the room. He never thought that Blaine would ever go out with him after the Valentine's day fiasco. But here he was making out with him, making him slightly believe that there was a God. It was nice to have someone in his life that wasn't related to him that actually loved him the way that Blaine did. Kurt could probably name off everything that he loved about Blaine but in the end he would use about fourty pages and using every single little detail possible that he could. Blaine was really getting to work now. After that Blaine moved away from Kurt, their lips hovering over each other. It was the kind of thing that was in sexy music video's or romantic movies, except for the fact that there are very little movies that are really famous for gay romance.<p>

"Do you wanna do it?" He asked and Kurt almost had a heart attack. He loved Blaine but he didn't know if he was ready. Even if he was the one of the last virgins in the school, you make that descion when your ready. He started to shake a little and he started to push Blaine off of him, Blaine soon enough took the message and he got off him. Blaine was looking so clueless sometime's he was actually as smart as Finn, and that was really saying something. Kurt looked around the room, a shiver going up his spine thinking about this. But he knew that in the end Blaine wouldn't be that mad, I mean after all, he was Blaine, a nice simple mannered guy. A person who doesn't really get mad at anything. So he kind of figured that he couldn't be that mad.

"Blaine... It's not that I don't want to. It's just I don't think that I'm ready for... that yet" He said and the expression on Blaine's face turned from happy and a bit anxious to nothing but angry. Then Kurt remembered a few weeks before he left Dalton. Someone had went and called Kurt a homo when he and Blaine were at the mall, and Blaine gotten compltely angry and he had to be pulled of the guy by three security gaurds. I mean, Blaine was nice but sometime's he could be viscous. Blaine had a really angry side when it came to be made a fool of. And since he was told no, and Blaine got embarressed easily, Kurt knew that he would get an earfull of a big. Long. Angry lecture from Blaine. And right now from where he was sitting, he knew that he really wouldn't like what he was hearing. But Kurt knew that he wouldn't hit him, but then again, If Kurt spat back at him, then he most likely would get hurt.

"Jesus, Kurt! It isn't actually a big deal! We get naked, we... well enter each other and then it's done! Like God, you know I don't like to be told off. For once could you not be a complete goody two shoes!" He said and Kurt jumped off the bed. He wasn't a very agressive person but when it came down to it, he could be if he wanted to be. Like back when Karosky was bullying Kurt to the edge... Kurt could have fighten back but in the end he would have been suspended and Kurt wasn't in the mood for talking about that with his dad. And in the end his dad would have litteraly killed Karosky. He wouldn't have been totally heart broken but he just never really wanted to get into any of those things.

"First of all, I am not a goody two shoes! Alright! I-I... " He didn't know how to finish the sentance but Blaine looked as if he wasn't done yet. He got right up in Kurt's face, his breathe warm against his skin, it smelled minty. Kurt got caught up in it but this wasn't the time for it.

"I-I-I, why don't you prove it Kurt?" He asked and Kurt wanted to walk off but he knew that Blaine wouldn't let this go until the day one of them died. He looked at Blaine, anger growing in his eyes and Blaine looked as if he was going to kill Kurt soon enough.

"Can we talk about this later? The New directions are having another Rachel house party tonight, only in Santanna's house and this time with... less, drink. We can talk about this when we get back!" He said and Blaine grabbed his arm as he was walking his bedroom door. Furious, despite what people might think, Blaine was... No, not was... IS more agressive than a bear if he wanted to be. Blaine was a good actor... Well, either that or he has a split personality or something like that. Once Kurt actually thought he saw Blaine's head spin right round... But he was pretty sure that it was a dream.

"No, we can't talk about this later! We have to talk about this now! As in right now!" He said his death grip on Kurt not getting any looser despite's Kurt's struggle to make him let go of him. "Do you understand me Kurt!" Blaine asked and Kurt wanted to scream for help right at the moment.

"Blaine get the hell off of me!" Kurt yelled at him as he was trying to walk away and Blaine let go and Kurt fell to the floor. He looked around hoping but at the same time not hoping someone would walk in. This was the kind of thing thriller movies were made of. Boy meets boy (but mostly girl) they have a good time, then the boy turns into a creep and tries to kill the other boy (or girl) Blaine looked down at Kurt, a freaky grin growing on his lips. Kurt stood up and put his hand on the handle of Blaine's door. He stared back defiantly at Blaine, and Blaine's freaky little grin went away to a hurt face. Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes and in the end he knew that he's probably cry. "We're over Blaine!" He said and he walked out of the room. And soon enough out of the house. He ran to his car and surprisenly enough he didn't cry. He got home and he went to his knew room. He went to his bathroom and he filled himself up a bath. He knew that this didn't help his case for acting as if he was a little girl but in the bath he always did his best thinking.

He thought of everything that Blaine said to him and he didn't know what to make of it. He also thought of the fact that after Kurt told Blaine about the New directions going to that new club that Blaine would definatly break show up and try and get Kurt back even though Kurt made a pact with himself that no matter what Blaine said or did he would make sure that Blaine would end up waisting his time on the whole thing. He sank even further into the hot bath water. The bubbles going up to his chin. He smiled as he realised something he could do to piss off Blaine. And probably get Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike or Santanna to beat the living hell out of him. He got out of the bath and he began to dry himself off when he got to his bedroom and he got to his closet and looked around for something to wear. He didn't wanna go in his designer outfits. He wanted to go in something simple but at the same time. Totally hot. He found this box on the floor underneith last years clothes. He pushed all the clothes aside and opened the box and found something simple. It was something his dad wanted him to wear a few years back and Kurt hadn't grown that much since, it would be a bit tighter but it was a tiny bit baggy on him. Well at least theT-shirt would be. The pants would be even tighter, but that would be good. As a matter a fct, it would be better. He got dressed and then he put some gel in his hair, so it was messy but at the same time neat. His sneakers where cool as well. Again his dad had gotten him sometime last year and he hadn't grown a shoe size since.

About an hour later, he had arrived at Santanna's house and he noticed that he was late. All the car's from the glee club where there along with Blaine's. The music was blasting and for once, it wasn't the glee club singing it. Kurt opened the door and the house seemed empty when he noticed Sam coming up from the basement and Sam had almost had a heart attack at what he saw. For the first time... Ever, Kurt was wearing a plain white (very tight) T-shirt. And even tighter leather pants. Kurt smiled at him when he walked up to him, kissing distance and Sam didn't seem to mind. But he was a little stiff. Kurt moved in closer and as their lips were about to touch, Kurt;s mouth seemed to move to where Sam's ear was and he whispered: "Surprise" And then he walked down to the basement. The music wasn't as loud as Kurt thought it would be, you could talk over it, but it was louder the closer you got to the speakers. As he walked down the stairs all heads turned to him. Usually he would have went about eighty different shades of red and pink. But this was his game. He couldn't screw it up. He smiled as all the girls were blushing at the sight of him. And even the boys couldn't take their eyes off him. He passed by Santanna and Britanny and he knew he heared their conversation perfectly even though he would have bet that he heared them wrong.

"Damn, Hummel is H-O-T!" She whispered to Britanny.

"Seven?" Britanny asked confused and Santanna was caught between laughing and slapping her. "But I could so do that dolphin" She said and Kurt smirked. He got to the table with drinks on it. Some seemed less achoholic than most but you would still get drunk on them. Blaine walked up to him and he didn't seemed too pisssed anymore but he looked pleading and Kurt could seriously slap him right there but he knew that he could piss him off even more if he did it the slutty way.

"Okay then Kurt. I get it, you proved your point. You're not a goody two shoes anymore!" He said over the music. And then it was like dance-rock music and Kurt smirked as a brand new thought went into his mind as everyone started to dance, but at the same time, compared to last time everyone seemed sober. Kurt looked at the dancers and then back at Blaine and he smirked again.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He said as he went to the middle of the dance floor and and he remembered what Brittany told the glee club about hair-oghraphy about it being like cool epalepsy. So he kept that in mind except instead of just his hair he did it with his arms, his head, his legs, his torso. He probably looked riducales but everyone seemed to like it. He danced flirtally with every thing that moved. Dancing flirtully with both boys and girls. He grabbes Santanna's hand and he danced as sexily as her with her. Needless to say, both boys and girls were almost drooling with them dancing along. Soon he stopped holding Santanna's hand and he brabbed Mike and put an arm on his shoulder directing him to come towards Puck, he started dancing as sexy as he could with Mike but Tina didn't like what Kurt was doing, although she looked torn between two things. He let go of him and he started to dance with Quinn and Rachel they didn't look like they didn't enjoy it but they were confused by the way he was dancing with them. When the song was over, Kurt should have been exhausted but he was just getting started. He walked over to the drink table when he noticed Puck was off in the corner, ignoring everyone. Usually Kurt though that Puck would be in the middle of the dancefloor practically screwing everything in sight.

Kurt walked over to him. At first Puck barely even noticed Kurt. So Kurt did something that he was sure he would get a punch for but what the hell. New image. New way of getting people's attention. Puck was standing stiff. His arms stuffed in his pockets. Kurt smirked and then he jumped on Puck. Puck instinctively grabbed Kurt by the hips as Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's waist. Kurt smiled and Puck was looking back at him weirdly. But he didn't look like he was gonna get punched any time soon, so he thought he'd play around a bit. He wrapped his arms slowly around Puck's neck, and Puck stiffed up a bit. Sadly he didn't feel as if Puck was enjoying it because he didn't feel anythign poking at him. "Hi honey. I'm home" Kurt said cheerilly and Puck did the eyebrow thing that Kurt couldn't do.

"What do'ya want Hummel?" He asked not really sounding interested in Kurt.

"I want you" He said inching closer to Puck, who then let go of Kurt and Kurt fell to his feet. And he then let go around his neck.

"Sure ya do, Hummel! Now what the hell is bugging you!" He asked and Kurt pouted.

"Why aren't you dancing with the rest of them?" Kurt asked evasivly avoiding the subject. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly in the mood for being dry humped by a guy" He said and Kurt nodded. He was used to Puck by this point. Although since glee club he wasn't that bad. He was still a bit of an asshole since he got back from Juvie, but not to Kurt. Or anyone in the glee club. But to most other people then yeah, biggest asshole in Lima.

"What about being dry humped without the dry?" He asked and he really didn't even care if he got a punch in the nose. This was a whole lot funnier than he thought. Puck shot him a look and Kurt shrugged it off. He then noticed every now and againe he looked to the dancefloor and Kurt turned his head and he saw that he was looking at the one and only Lauren Zizes. Kurt smiled at the thought of Puck being whipped by Lauren. It was kind of an opening. The manwhore posistion was being taken by Kurt himself. "Lauren dump you again?" He asked and Puck nodded.

"She can be a bitch some times. But when she's not... " He trailed off. Smiling in thought.

"She must be great in the sac" Kurt said and Puck looked at him with daggers. He was officially pissed. And Kurt could wing it from now on. Blaine was staring at him the whole time and if he was going to jump into the window of oppertunity then this was it. Puck pulled Kurt closer and into a small, quiet corner away from the crowd of people. Kurt smirked as he thought of about a million dirty thoughts that came from nowhere, and if Puck pulling him into corner gave Kurt dirty thoughts imagine what he'd think if Puck let's just say bent him over a sink to get rid of the left over slushy on his face.

"Listen here, Hummel. You're a terrible actor so listen now. Right now you're pissing me off, and you never pissed me off before when you where- " He was interupted by Kurt his usual, annoyed and angry retort was now all flirty and seductivly put the together and they were the same thing so he was doing it so great. His voice came out as a whisper but he knew that Puck would be able to hear him. His hands up against Puck's chest and Puck was looking at him, his eyes narrowed.

"When I acted like a scared little girl who needed a night and shning armour to survive the day. Well guess what Puck. I've changed... If I got the chance I'd be able to make your legs buckle and your eyed pop out of your school just after they roll to the back of your head. I've got muscle's they haven't even got names for yet. I could ride you like a cowboy rides a horse. Or like in the sexiest, biggest. baddest porno you've ever seen. I could make you feel pleasure like you've never had before, just until you're begging me to go just that little bit further. And after I'm done with you, you'll be going to third world conturies just to find someone who'll do the same things that I did to you" He said and he put his mouthe to Puck's ear, and Puck's mouthe was next to Kurt's ear.

"What make you think that I'd ever do it?" He asked. His voice low and husky. Kurt shivered at the sound of his voice. And then Kurt smirked again. After this he's have Puck wrapped around Kurt's finger.

"Because girls... Love guys kissing. Lauren likes it more then most girls" He whispered into Puck's ear. And that's all it took. Puck kissed him and Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back. They both wrapped their arms around one and other. And the next thing they both new they were in Santanna's parents room. The sheet's were as comfortable as well a comfortable thing. They were soft and smooth. And then the next thing they knew again, they were under the sheets. And all Kurt could think was _**And the oscar goes to...**_. And soon enough they were having sex. Kurt couldn'e even believe that they were going that far.

Kurt awoke and Puck was still asleep. He look around and gathered his sorroundings. Puck started to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes groggily. And then he looked around as Kurt was getting dressed. He turned around and smiled simply and he said exactly what he thought. "And the oscar goes to... " He said as he walked out the door. Leaving Puck alone in the huge room. Oh yes, Puck lost his manwhore status. And Kurt gained it.


End file.
